


Desk Job 2: Oswald's Revenge

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Here is the sequel to Desk Job. Oswald gets his revenge against Ed and his distracting him. Smutty goodness. Restrained Edward.





	Desk Job 2: Oswald's Revenge

Oswald's mind had been churning for weeks. Ever since Edward's distraction in his office. He couldn't even sit at his desk without thinking about it. Which had made meetings, amongst other things, rather hard. And Ed continued to bounce around the mansion as though he were innocent. Every now and again though, he would give Oswald a rather rakish wink. Finally though, Oswald had made up his mind. Payback was coming, and it was going to be delicious. 

His first goal was to make sure Ivy stayed out of the mansion. He'd sent her off into the city, searching for some obscure item. He didn't even remember what it was at this point, only that she was certain to have a hard time finding it. He didn't want to risk that embarrassment again. Not with what he had planned for Edward. Making sure he had everything in place, his eyes roamed to the large clock in the corner. Ed should be here any minute. A devious smile formed on his lips as he made his way towards the door. 

Never one to be late, just as the clock began to chime the hour, Ed knocked on the door. Usually he would have just breezed in, but Oswald had given him specific instructions. And apparently he was to do as he was told today. 

Oswald opened the door, a gleam in his eyes that Ed recognized all too well. He was up to something and it sent a delicious chill down the taller man's spine. He knew eventually Oswald would come up with some way to punish him for his previous deeds. "Well, don't you look dapper today, Mister Penguin," he smiled, leaning towards the smaller man to kiss him. 

Pushing him back slightly, Oswald shook his head. "Flattery might usually get you somewhere, but not today, Edward. You've been too naughty. But, if you behave , and do as I tell you, well, perhaps your punishment won't be too severe." Oswald shut the door behind them, turning the lock. 

Something in his tone of voice sent an electric jolt of pleasure straight to Ed's groin. "Yes sir," he gave him a cheeky smile. "You know I live to serve." 

"That remains to be seen," Oswald replied with an arched brow. "I want you to strip for me. Nice and slow," he commanded. 

"Do I get any music?" Ed laughed, already unbuttoning his jacket. 

"No. Now don't be cheeky. Or you'll find yourself rather uncomfortable later." 

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Ed smirked, " I’m spread out before being eaten. Your tongue gets me off. People sometimes lick my nuts. What am I?"

Rolling his eyes, Oswald sighed, "Really Ed? A riddle. Now?" he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. 

Tossing his shirt aside, Ed laughed. "Give up? It's peanut butter." 

"You talk too much, Nygma. Especially at the most inopportune times." shaking his head, Oswald really regretted not buying the ball gag at this point. Sometimes Ed just didn't know when to stop. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ed made a great show of undoing his belt, then the button and zipper of his slacks. His slacks were always so well tailored, thanks to Oswald. They showed off the curve of his ass beautifully, and those long, long legs. His mind briefly wandered back to the first time they'd met, and how pathetically Ed had dressed. But with the right tailor, he now cut such a striking figure. Oswald's eyes followed the slacks down to the ground, forgetting all about the stupid riddle as the material was tossed away. 

"Now, those boxers must go as well," he replied, watching as Ed hooked his fingers in the silk. 

"Yes sir, of course," he purred, making sure he pulled them down teasingly slow. 

Oswald's breath caught in his throat as his partner stood nude before him. He really was an impressive sight to behold. Long and lean, his body pale but beautiful. Walking towards Ed, he smiled up at him, one hand trailing down his body to grip his cock. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Ed was music to his ears. Slowly he stroked him, feeling him growing harder in his palm. "Well, at least I found one way to shut you up," Oswald teased. "I must keep that in mind." Carefully lowering himself to his knees, he looked up at Ed. "Keep your eyes open and on me." 

With a long teasing stroke of his tongue, Oswald relished in the taste of Ed. He flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, before sucking all the way down his length. Ed reached for his hair, but Oswald batted his hands away. Pulling off of him he shook a finger. "No touching me, Edward. You haven't earned that privilege yet." He moved back onto Ed's cock, bobbing his head over him. His pace was enough to tease, to push Ed, but not enough to get him off. 

"Oswald, please," Ed whined, his hips pressing towards the other man's face. 

Pulling off once again, Oswald stood up. "Please what, Edward? It's not going to be that easy, I'm afraid." His smile was ruthless, as he turned Ed, ushering him towards the large desk. "Since you seem to love teasing me under my desk. I thought perhaps you'd like to be fucked on it. How does that sound?" 

Ed nearly whimpered at the thought. "Oh yes! Please," he almost shouted. 

Oswald chuckled at the enthusiasm. "Not so fast. You still have to be punished. Remember? You were so naughty. I can't just let that go." Pushing Ed forward, he bent him over the edge of the desk, reaching towards the restraints. "See, since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, I thought we'd try it this way." He fixed the leather cuff around one wrist, before moving to the other. Once that one was in place as well, he moved to softly pet Ed's brown hair. "You'll be a good boy for me won't you?" 

"Of course. I'll be so good. I promise," Ed hummed, his eyes following Oswald's movements. 

"Good. Now I have another surprise." Reaching into the desk, Oswald pulled out a paddle. "You see, I've been shopping. I had to come up with a way to get you back for your antics, now didn't I?" He slapped the paddle against his palm, a resounding smack filling the room. "Oooh, doesn't that sound delicious? This is going to make that ass of your's so nice and pink. Won't that be wonderful?" 

Ed's response was to suck in a harsh breath through his teeth. His cock was dripping by this point, but the way he was restrained there was no way to get any friction. "Yes, Oswald. That .. that will be wonderful." he choked out. 

Moving behind him, as he walked Oswald let a hand trail down Ed's spine, watching as goosebumps broke out on the man's skin. "You really want this don't you? You're such a naughty little slut for me," he purred. 

Ed pulled against his restraints, biting his lip. "I am. I'm such a slut for you, Daddy." 

And there was the word. The word that always set Oswald off. He had already been hard, but that one word made him twitch inside his slacks. "I have to teach you a lesson. But you know I'll take care of you, don't you? You know I always do." 

Nodding, Ed arched his back , presenting his ass. It was the most beautiful sight Oswald had ever seen. Someone so willing for his touch. "Good boy. Now I want you to count out your spanking. Nice and clear." Raising his hand back, he let the paddle strike one cheek. 

"One sir," Ed replied, shivering as the pain prickled along his spine. Another blow rained down onto the other cheek. "Two sir." And so it went on, blow after blow, with Ed counting out. Oswald watched as his once pale ass was now a beautiful shade of red. Laying the paddle down onto the desk, Oswald reached forward, his hands feeling exceptionally cool against Ed's heated flesh. 

"Such a good pet," he purred, squeezing the globes of his ass. "Are you going to be good for me from now on?" 

"Yes, Daddy. I promise." he pressed back into Oswald's touch. 

Leaning down, Oswald couldn't keep himself from licking the red welts that had been raised on Ed's ass. His tongue soothed over each mark. Parting his cheeks, he licked a wet stripe between them, before teasing his entrance. Ed gripped tightly to the desk, a long moan slipping from his lips. Chuckling against him, Oswald continued to tease him, pressing his tongue forward before pulling back. Over and over again. Ed tried his best to get some friction against his cock, but there was nothing their but air. He was so painfully hard and desperate for some form of touch. 

"Patience," Oswald whispered, smacking his ass with his bare hand. The touch to his already sensitive flesh sent pain and arousal flooding through Ed. 

"Tell me what you want, Edward," Oswald crooned. "Do you want my hands, my tongue, or my cock? You took your punishment well, so I will reward you."

"Your cock. Please," he whimpered, arching back, spreading his legs wider. 

Reaching into the desk drawer, Oswald pulled out the lube he'd stashed there. "I'm glad you made a decision so quickly. You are such a good pet," he hummed.

He opened the bottle, squirting some lube onto his fingers. He coated the digits, slipping one inside of Ed. He worked him slowly, teasing him open. Moaning, Ed rocked back against his hand. "Good boy. Help Daddy get you ready," he purred, his free hand stroking down Ed's back. He slipped a second finger in, pressing against Ed's prostate. The sound of Ed's moans and pants left Oswald breathless. But he continued to tease him open, wanting to make sure he was nice and ready for him. 

Once he was certain Ed was slick enough, he slid his fingers out of him. "Do you want my cock now, Ed?" he purred, slowly unzipping his pants. He reached inside, removing his hard cock, stroking slowly. "You've got me so hard, Edward. So hard." 

"Oswald, please. Please, I need you," he purred, laying his cheek against the cool wood of the desk. 

Slowly Oswald teased his entrance with the head of his cock. Gripping Ed's hips, he surged forward, pressing himself all the way inside of him in one firm stroke. "Oh fuck," Ed whimpered out, biting his lip as he was so suddenly filled. 

Oswald's fingers bit into his hips, the blunt edges of his nails digging into the skin. He knew there would be bruises and marks, and he loved the thought of that. Further claiming his lover and marking him as his own. His hips pressed hard and fast into his lover, the tight heat making pleasure coil in his belly. 

"You're so beautiful Edward. So perfect," he crooned. "God you feel so good." Oswald's hips set a hard and steady pace, pushing him closer to his release. "Of fuck. Ed, you're going to make me come." he whined. 

Reaching between them, Oswald wrapped his hand around Ed's cock, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. "You can come pet. I know you're close. So am I," his free hand gripped Ed's hip harder, his pace losing some of it's rhythm.

Ed arched back, his cock twitching in Oswald's hand, coming hard and fast. "Good boy," Oswald groaned, coming hard inside of his lover. Leaning over him, he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, laying there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Slowly he pulled out, watching as his come dripped and slid out of Edward. Carefully Oswald tucked his wet cock back inside of his slacks, moving around to Ed's face. He leaned down dropping a soft kiss on his lips. "You were amazing pet. But I think I'm going to leave you restrained a bit longer. You can watch me while I do my paperwork." 

Ed's eyes went wide, groaning as he turned he head so he could watch Oswald take a seat behind the desk. "Oh that is a beautiful sight. Perhaps I'll have to keep you this way whenever I do my work from now on. It is certainly beautiful to look at." His eyes traveled over the bruises he'd left on his hips. "A work of art really."


End file.
